Kiba Crashed Hinata's Wedding
by xJigokuButterflyx616
Summary: Summary: Hinata is getting married will Kiba be able to stop the wedding in time to tell Hinata how he feels?


**Kiba Crashed Hinata's Wedding**

Summary: Hinata is getting married will Kiba be able to stop the wedding time to tell Hinata how he feels.

A/N: I thought of this while I was in school so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Crashed the Wedding by Busted.

_*Italics = song lyrics*_

'thoughts'

"talking"

_I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)_  
_Looking for Gorden street,_  
_So much I need to say,_  
_I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day..._

Today was the day that Hinata Hyuuga was getting married. And who was she getting married to you ask? Why it was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the boy Hinata loved throughout her whole life.

_Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)_  
_her daddy disagrees;_  
_He's always hated me,_  
_Coz I never got, a j-o-b..._

Kiba would never forget that day when Hinata told Shino and him that she was getting married to Naruto. Shino was happy for her and congratulated her while Kiba stood there like a deer in a traffic light as he looked crest fallen as he snapped out of it and smiled to her as he also congratulated her.

_Coz she's mine,_  
_and I'm glad I crashed the wedding,_  
_its better than regretting,_  
_I could have been a loser kid_

When Hinata left Shino said as he looked at Kiba with his hands in his coast pocket "Are you going to just let her go like that?" Kiba held a dumbstruck expression as his eyes blinked in surprised and replied "of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Kiba left leaving Shino behind as the bug shinobi said as he sighed "stubborn idiot" as he also left vanishing in the bugs.

_And ran away and hid_  
_But it's the best thing I ever did._  
_Coz its true love that lasts forever_  
_and now we're back together_

Today is the day of the wedding and Kiba sits on a swing in the park in a suit as he moves the swing slowly up and down as he puts his hands clutching his head as his tie is lose as he says out loud "It's almost time for Hinata-chan's wedding I hope Naruto takes care of her and he better not make her cry" as he had a sad smile plastered on his face.

_As if he never met her_  
_so looking back,_  
_I'm glad I crashed the wedding..._  
_the neighbors' spread the word (damn)_

Suddenly his cell phone ring tone 'Defy You' by the offspring's played as Kiba reached in his pants pocket and said "Hello?" "Kiba where are you?" "Im in the park sitting on the swing" "aren't you coming to the wedding? You said you would" "well I changed my mind, Shino I'm not going".

_My mom cried when she heard,_  
_I stole my girl away,_  
_from everybody gathered there that day._  
_And, just in time,_

Then there was silence between both calls as Shino responds "Is it because you don't want to see Hinata get married to Naruto?" Kiba's eyes widen as he replies "Of course not that's not-""oh bull shit Kiba we both know its true you're just too stubborn to admit it" "Your wrong Shino!" "Oh yeah! Then why aren't you here at Hinata's wedding? Why are you sitting alone in the park?".

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,_  
_its better than regretting,_  
_I could have been a loser kid_  
_and ran away and hid_

Then it went quiet again as Kiba says in a soft tone "you were right Shino I was being stubborn, when Hinata told us she was getting married to Naruto I felt like my heart had shattered and truthfully I didn't want her to marry him because I love her", at the other end of the phone the bug shinobi smiled warmly and replied jokingly "well then get to the church and stop the wedding you stubborn mutt". Kiba smirked at the other end and replied back "okay bug boy I'm on my way".

_I said I'd do it and I did._  
_Coz its true love that lasts forever_  
_And now we're back together_  
_As if he never met her_

As soon as Kiba and Shino were done talking he stood up and fixed his tie as he checked himself to see if he was okay then he ran to the Church.

_So looking back,_  
_I'm glad I crashed the wedding..._  
_So please stop being_  
_Mad at me for taking her away, coz_

-Wedding-

Everything was going exactly as plan all the visitors on Hinata's side came, even her father (A/N" le gasp) and on Naruto's side Jiraiya (A/N: He's still alive in the story) and Tsunade (A/N: I heard she was in a coma but I don't know if she's still live so she's also going to still be alive in this story) as Naruto's grandparents (A/N: to me that's what's they look like) as Shino sat in his seat waiting for Kiba to show up to stop the wedding.

_Anyway she didn't want to stay._  
_So please believe me when I say_  
_She's glad I crashed the wedding_  
_its better than regretting..._

Shino glances at his watch as he frowned 'Kiba you better get her soon before Hinata says I do', then the church began playing music as everyone turned toward Hinata and she was breath taxingly beautiful as she had few strands of hair pulled back while the rest of her hair was down, she had lavender eye shadow with a pink lip stick, lavender sleeves, a white strapless dress with a long lavender silk belt her lavender high heeled shoes, the bouquet had white and lavender iris's and to top it off her signature blush since everyone was giving her their full attention.

_The ring she got was lame_  
_She couldn't take the pain,_  
_She didn't want a silly second name_  
_Coz true love lasts forever_

As Hinata walked down the aisle she passed her friends and family who were smiling with tears (A/N: yes even Neji and her father surprisingly) when she was standing next to Naruto, Naruto looked at Hinata with a warm smile as he slightly blushed as the sight of Hinata looking beautiful. While her braids maids stood next to her in their lavender braid's maid dresses, as Naruto's groom men stood next to him also.

_And now we're back together_  
_you might as well forget her,_  
_and walk away_  
_she's glad I crashed the wedding..._

When the priest began reading from the book he came to the part and said "Naruto would you take Hinata Hyuuga as your lovely weeded wife together and to hold, for sickness and in health, for richer or for poor" "I do believe it!" Naruto said to the priest, then he turned toward Hinata and said "Hinata would you take Naruto Uzumaki as your husband together and to hold, for sickness and in health, for richer or for poor" "I-""HINATA!".

_It's better than regretting... (It's better than regretting)_  
_The ring she got was lame_  
_She couldn't take the pain,_  
_She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)_

-Kiba-

_Coz true love lasts forever,_  
_and now we're back together_  
_you might as well forget her,_  
_and walk away_

Kiba stopped at the doors as everyone turned toward him as he was breathing heavily then he looked at Hinata as he blushed 'she's beautiful' as he began walking down the aisle he made eye contact with Shino as he mouthed out 'your late' Kiba smiled and mouthed back 'I made it didn't I' then he looked on the other side as he saw Neji and her father there staring at him seeing what he was about to do.

_She's glad I crashed the wedding..._  
_It's better than regretting... (It's better than regretting)_  
_The ring she got was lame_  
_She couldn't take the pain_

Then he looked straight ahead and walked up to the altar and said facing Hinata "Hinata I know it's too late to tell you this but I want to tell you anyway and if it's still a no I'll understand so here it goes….Hinata Hyuuga I love you, I love you with all my heart that day when you told Shino and I that you were getting married to Naruto I felt like my whole world began to crumble as my heart was shattered into pieces since I couldn't stand seeing you getting married to another guy I was at the park feeling miserable that I lost the girl of my dreams to my best friend and that I was too late telling you how I feel so that's why I'm here standing before you telling you how I feel about you. I couldn't picture my life with anyone other than you, Hinata. And now since that's all I have to say I'll let you guys continue your wedding I wish you happiness…for the both of you"

_She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)_  
_Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)_

With those last finally words Kiba left the altar as he walked back toward the doors and shut them as everyone stared where Kiba walked out of the priest cleared his thought which got everyone's attention as he said "Now getting back were we left off Hinata?" Hinata snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at Naruto, the priest and everyone then she said "I don't" everyone was dumbstruck as Hinata was about to leave she whispered quietly to Naruto as he heard "I'm sorry Naruto" and ran down the aisle holding up her dress as she ran out the door where she saw Kiba sitting on the foot of the stairs as she walks behind him and says "Kiba".

_And now we're back together_  
_you might as well forget her_

At the sound of her voice Kiba's eyes widen as he turned around to see Hinata standing right behind him in her wedding dress as he gets up and says " Hinata I thought you wanted to marry Naruto? I mean he was your biggest crush so isn't this a dream come true?" "yes I did like Naruto but when I didn't think Naruto liked me he proposes to mean which I admit made me feel like I was on cloud nine but before he ever proposed to me I started liking you but I was shy in telling you how I felt and I was scared you didn't feel the same way so I accepted his proposal and when you suddenly barged in the church and told everyone that you loved me I felt very happy and finally found out you felt the same way I decided not to marry Naruto".

_And walk away_

Kiba stared at Hinata as she finally finished what she said he was so happy that she felt the same way and hugged her which she hugged him back, then he whispered in her ear "to tell you the true I was afraid you were going to marry Naruto and ignore what I said" as he hugged her tight afraid to let go as if he was afraid that she would leave him, while Hinata was hugging Kiba he took out a ring and slide it up on her finger when they separated from the hug she looked at her hand seeing a lavender ring and two tiny gold diamonds one on each side. She looked up at Kiba as she put her arms around him and kissed him on the lips as Kiba put his arms around her waist as they kissed and heard the church bells ring in the background.

_She's glad I crashed the wedding..._


End file.
